


Vermillion

by sequence_fairy



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/pseuds/sequence_fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His blood spills across the snow like paint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vermillion

**Author's Note:**

> I can't just like a show. I must obsess, and write fic and end up with things like this that I don't even know what they are. Enjoy.

Ed whirls, lifting his right arm to parry a savage stab. Too slow; he’s left his side wide open. Ed grits his teeth against the ragged hot pain that radiates out as the sword is dragged back through him. His blood spills like paint across the snow. The air rushes out of his lungs in a pained gasp and Ed stumbles forward, landing hard on his knees. He clasps a hand to the wound in his side, and looks up through his fringe. 

“Had enough yet boy?” 

Ed’s lip curls, “no.” He staggers to his feet, winded, bleeding, freezing to death on this godforsaken plateau, “have you?” He launches himself into the air with a bellow of rage. Thrust; a shower of sparks. Block, parry and turn; Ed grins when he feels the give of flesh against steel.

They land in a heap; Ed kneeling again, blade buried to the hilt. Beneath him, the man pants for air, blood bubbling up at the corners of his mouth. Ed watches as the light leaves his eyes, and then, only then, he stands. 

“You’ve had it,” he says, to the empty corpse in the snow, and turns, braid lifting in the wind.


End file.
